Denial
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: "Dear Kyouya, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt ya know." – Dino. In which Hibari didn't realized that he DID had a girlfriend. ForOptimisticXPessimistXXIII.


**Denial**

**A KHR fanfic.**

**Summary: "Dear Kyouya, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt ya know." – Dino. In which everyone except Hibari realized that he had a girlfriend. For****OptimisticXPessimistXXIII.**

**Timeline: 5 years later.**

**Beta-ed: deadly-chronicles! Sankyuu!  
**

**Haha, I found this in my Doc upload. Apparently I wrote this during Revision week and clean forgot about it until today. I added the second part of this. So enjoy!**

**A complimentary piece to 'Subtle' Deadly-Chronicle's chan's 1896 story. Or was it anti-thesis? I'm confused.**

* * *

The afternoon was sunny fine, no herbivores crowding and he was just back from a relaxing mission. Hibari Kyouya, age 22, was stalking through the hallowed hall of the Vongola Mansion, looking for a certain Vongola Decimo to submit his report, (Kusakabe called in sick and Hibari _was_ looking for another chance to fight with Tsuna) before going back to his Japanese residence to catch up with his naps.

The steel-grey eyed man frowned as he entered into the sunny room where Tsuna and Dino (who dropped by for a sudden visit) looked up from their tea. Haru, who was just behind him with her latest report on VARIA expenditures, yelled as Hibari tossed his report on the poor brunet. (It accidentally hit her on the head.)

"So, Kyouya," the irate Cloud Guardian turned around to see Dino smirking at him, "When's the big day?"

"What do you mean, bucking bronco?"

"You know. _Your wedding."_ The Mafia Don smirked at his former student.

"What re you talking about, Bronco? I haven't seen anyone." The man frowned.

"But Hibari-san, I thought the two of you went on a date last week?" Kyoko suddenly asked, pouring another fresh cup of tea for her fiancé.

"Yeah, to that seafood restaurant downtown?" Dino grinned, he got very good snapshots that day.

Hibari frowned, _seafood restaurant downtown?_

"And last month, didn't you two go on that weekend away?" Tsuna added his two cent; the Vongola Decimo wryly remembers the devastating damage Mukuro made to the east wing. Ah the expenses…

His frown deepens, _weekend away?_

"Ha-hi! And didn't the two of you spend the night together a couple nights ago?" Haru exclaimed. "Haru remembered that day Mukuro-san was brawling his eyes out in the library."

Hibari wondered if they were mixed up with one of Gianini weird experiments again, "What the hell are you herbivores talking about? Restaurant? Weekend? Speak more clearly or I will bite you all to death!"

"Chrome!" the four of them yelled. "You know, _your girlfriend_." Dino add slyly.

"We were surprised and a bit worried when you two started dating," Tsuna said ruefully, remembering the halcyon days where they wondered whatever Hibari was doing with the poor defenceless girl. Nevertheless, it was a fine day for betting...

"But you two make such a cute couple, it's amazing," Kyoko finished, she and Haru quickly dissolved into giggles, reminiscing the long-forgotten afternoon where they, along with Dino and the three stooges who tried to spy on the oblivious couple.

"We're not dating." He said dumbly, wondering where the hell they got that _stupid, stupid _conclusion.

"Sure you are!" Dino grinned, "how about that seafood restaurant last week?"

"That was the only place that served sushi in this infernal place, Bronco." Hibari felt as if a headache was coming. He regrets the fact he sent his tonfa for cleaning. He, however, do have his Cloud Hedgehog Box with him. Maybe he should unleash it here. Yea, that's an idea…

"Ha-hi! How about the weekend getaway?" Haru sighed, wondering if she should get Bel to take her there sometime.

"That was a recon mission on Cavili Famiglia." Hibari tapped his foot in frustration; apparently Tsuna caught him puling out his box. One thing the brunet hate more than total destruction was they making a ruckus with the girls caught in it. And Kyoko's temper was scary, especially if they ruined one of the rooms she designed in the mansion.

"Let's face it Kyouya," Dino pat him on the back, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"The fuck, herbivore? I'm _not_ dating anyone!"

"Ku fufu." The steel-eyed man frowns as a thick purple mist blew into the room, accompanied by a strong scent of pineapple. "What's this? Did my ears just deceive me?" Mukuro appeared from the thick mist, his sharp trident pointing at Hibari. "You did not just deny your relationship with my beloved Chrome, did you Kyouya?" the ex-convict shook his weapon at the man. "Are you telling me that you're stringing my dearest Nagi all this time? It seems I must send you to the deepest pits of hell for your sins..." he illusionist laughed creepily.

"For the love of Namimori, there's nothing between me and Dokuro!" Hibari shook his fist. The inevitable fight broke off when a timid knock snapped them from the incredulous situation. They all turned to find 19 year old Chrome Dokuro peering into the room.

"Ah, Bossu. Mukuro-sama, Hibari-kun." Startled, the purple-haired girl quickly bowed, surprised to find all of them crowding around Hibari.

"Dokuro, tell these stupid herbivores we're not dating!" Hibari said angrily, turning at the violet-eyed girl.

"E-Eh, we're not?" Chrome asked dumbfounded at _her boyfriend_, waterworks quickly appeared.

XxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxX

Regardless to note, Sawada Tsunayoshi fainted from shock when he received the damage report and repair bills from that disastrous afternoon.

* * *

_Ah, Kyouya. With your volatile behaviors and unstable personality, of course everyone would assume you're dating Chrome._

* * *

**Review! other updates will be after my laptop will returned back to me.**


End file.
